


the motel

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, trigger warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: “Quick rundown.” Tony said fast, “This place is famous for its suicides.”Clint sang, “Terrific.”“Bruce and Bucky are missing, and they were acting weird.” He held up a hand, silencing Clint’s remarks, “And yes, weirder than usual.”TLDR: After pulling over at a motel, for the night, the team undergoes strange experiences, that seems to be out to claim the lives of the people closest to them - Tony is sure, that Peter is sleepy soundly, throughout the ordeal..
Relationships: Bruce Banner & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the motel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode 'Motel California,' from season three of MTV's Teen Wolf.
> 
> **Warnings: Characters are controlled, by a supernatural force, which makes them suicidal.  
> **  
> . 

Tony agreed that the team deserved a ‘ _work retreat_ ,’ after the year they’d had, a break where those, who wanted to, could spend a week without a care in the world, doing nothing.

Peter wanted to go too, so they waited patiently until he was on spring break before heading off.

Tony cursed himself, wishing he’d planned the trip, instead of leaving it to Steve. The Captain was old fashioned, he wanted to go on a road trip, and refused to _fly_.

A twelve-hour drive to Chicago didn’t sound too bad, but Tony completely forgot, during the planning stage that the kid, suffered tremendous motion sickness when it came to traveling in cars. In Tony’s defense, he only forgot, because he’d traveled, by car, a far distance, with Peter, once, and then refused to ever do it again. He’d rather fly, with the kid, to keep both their sanities in check.

After six years, and five of those spent _mourning_ Peter, it briefly slipped Tony’s mind.

On field trips, when they traveled across the country on the bus, Peter took super soldier travel sickness tablets and would doze off, either with his head rested against Ned or Michelle’s shoulder. Tony had seen the pictures, they were ridiculously adorable.

Even though they were in traveling in a fancy minibus, that had televisions and air-con, it didn’t stop Peter’s ailment.

The kid, caught up in his excitement, hadn’t forgotten to take his pills, and May had been called into work, to cover a shift, so it passed her mind too when she bid goodbye to a sleepy Peter.

At the end of the day, all three of them messed up. No one was to blame.

They were six hours into the journey when Tony realized his mistake.

They pulled over for dinner, at a _Burger King_ , and as soon as Peter stepped outside, he collapsed to his knees and brought up his breakfast, Tony was surprised that he didn’t bring up a lung.

 _Long story short_ , they had to make an unscheduled pitstop at the closest motel, for the night. Steve found it on the map, and they drove half an hour. Peter spent the entire journey, with his head rested against Tony’s arm, silently groaning about his luck.

They parked up, on the roadside.

Clint peered out the window, “Wow.” He snorted a chuckle, “Definitely not five stars.”

“It’s only for one night.” Rhodey teased, throwing a backpack at him, “You’re a spy, I bet you’ve seen worse.”

Natasha got up, swinging her overnight bag onto her shoulder, “We once to a motel that didn’t even have beds, like, we slept on cardboard, but you know—”

Clint leaped up, “It was comfy cardboard.”

“I guess.” Natasha gave a half shrug, “I could hear Clint’s snoring through a wall though.”

“I do not snore.”

Tony waited until everyone was off the bus, before helping Peter up, “Come on, kiddo.” He grabbed Peter’s listless arm, hanging it over his shoulders, “One step, at a time.”

Peter slurred, “I’ve got it, Mr. Stark.”

They made it out, onto the road, “This is what happens when you don’t get your beauty sleep.”

“Uh.” He leaned his head back on Tony’s arm, “Shut up.”

“Okie Dokie.”

Sam folded his arms and looked over, with a smirk, “Such a lightweight.”

Natasha slapped his arm, and stared him down, with her infamous glare.

Steve jogged over, coming back from the kiosk, holding room keys in his hand, “Here.” He handed Tony his credit card back, “Thanks.”

Tony pocketed it, “No trouble.”

“There were only five rooms left for tonight.” Steve held up the keys, “So, we’re gonna have to share.”

Clint inclined his head, “Ugh.”

Bruce spoke up, “That works out, there is ten of us.”

Wanda beelines for Natasha, taking her hand and standing aside from the others.

Clint held up his hand, over his head, “I choose Sam.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Clint skidded over to him, “You’re the only one who doesn’t snore.”

Sam nodded, “Oh, okay.”

Steve spun on his heel, “Buck?”

Bucky shrugged, “I don’t care, as long as it has walls.”

Tony held up his head, motioning to Peter, “I guess I’ll take this one, then.”

That left Rhodey, with Bruce, neither of them seemed to mind that.

Everybody started hurrying to their rooms, Clint and Sam’s room was right behind them, so they headed straight in, Natasha and Wanda rushed up a set of metallic stairs, to the upper floor of rooms. 

Rhodey and Bruce had a trek, to the opposite side of the lot.

Tony took the last key from Steve, and stepped aside, reading the number, “Ugh, stairs.” He groaned, turning to the same side Natasha and Wanda had sprinted off to, “Pete, can I carry you?”

Peter shook his head,, “No way.”

“Walking it is, then.” They slowed made their way up the stairs, Tony turned back to Steve and Bucky who were waiting behind, “Sorry, we’re taking it slow.”

Steve smiled, “We don’t mind.”

Tony pushed Peter’s back, helping him up the last step, “Next time we do something let this..” He said, to Steve, “We’re flying, not driving.”

Steve held out his hands, “Driving is more of an adventure.”

Tony fumbled with the key, unlocking the door, “Not for a kid who gets motion sickness.”

Bucky barked a laugh, “Isn’t he Spider-Man?”

“I’m generalizing here.” Tony explained, “He doesn’t do well in cars.”

Bucky frowned, “Ah, okay.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense, but Pete never has.” Tony clicked the door open, “Night-Night.”

Peter stumbled away from Tony, and landed, face first, onto one of the beds, “This is nice.” He mumbled, without turning his face around.

Tony laughed, placing their bags down onto his bed, “Wanna get into your pajamas?”

Peter shook his head, “Uh-uh.”

“Okay.” He paced into the bathroom, poured a glass of water, and walked back in, grabbing two super soldier pills from the backpack, “I’ve got the drugs, sleepyhead.”

Peter sat up, hunched over, with his eyes half-open, “Thank you.” He took them, and then fell back down, comforted by the pillows.

Tony bent down, pressing a kiss against Peter’s temple, “Don’t let the bed bugs bite, buddy.”

He moved over, sitting on the other bed. He put the television on, quiet, and lost himself in the stupidity of _Reality TV._

Peter fell asleep pretty fast, gently snoring to himself.

Tony messaged Pepper, asking her if Morgan was any trouble getting to sleep, she was being a real madam, recently. He then informed May, of their forgetfulness.

Tony's stomach rumbled, “Uh.” He’d seen a vending machine, below the stairs. He got up, grabbing the room key, he gently tiptoed out, being as quiet as possible.

Bruce was standing, in front of the machine, studying it with wide eyes.

“Midnight snacking, hey?” Tony joked, as he got closer, “I won’t tell.” He leaned in, noticing that the machine was dead, the lights were off, and nothing was coming up on the selection screen.

“Oh, shit.” He reached for his phone, “I might order—”

Tony jumped, out of his skin, when Bruce extended his closed fist, punching the side of the machine and shattering the glass.

“Um..” Tony stood still, remembering Bruce’s boundaries, “Are you okay?”

Bruce grabbed two packets of chips and turned back, “I’m just tired.”

He watched, as Bruce made his way back up to his room, “Alright…” He tapped his watch, “Friday, honey, can you tell Rhodey that Bruce seems to be acting off? It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

_“Of course, Boss.”_

Footsteps coming down the stairs, caught Tony’s attention, he turned to see Natasha, holding a pile of folded towels, “Hey.” She stepped over, “You good?” Her eyes locked onto the machine, she raised an eyebrow, “Did you break it?” She laughed uncertainly, “You’re a billionaire, just order.”

Tony rolled his eyes, gesturing to it, “Bruce did it.”

“Oh.”

“He was acting weird.”

“He’s probably just tired.” She said, “Have you warned Rhodey?”

“Yeah.”

She darted his eyes around, “I’m sure it will be fine.”

Tony nodded, hoping the same, “What are you doing?”

“Getting new towels, these smell like smoke.” She complicated, “Wanna join me?”

“Sure.”

She looped her arm around his prosthetic arm, and they headed over to the kiosk, “Come on, then.”

A lady was standing inside, with her back faced towards them.

“Excuse me?” Natasha spoke, with her ‘civilian’ voice, that was oddly gentle and high pitched, “You don’t have any spare towels, do you? I’ve got a non-smoking room, but these ones reek of nicotine.”

“Yes, of course, love.” The clerk said, with a croaky voice, she turned to face them – she was well into her sixties, she had a cigarette in her hand, but contrastingly, a tracheotomy tube in her throat, “I’ll get those for you now.”

Natasha slid over the old towels, wearing an awkward smile, “Thanks.”

Tony looked around, noticing a plaque on the board behind the clerk, that read ‘ _112_.’

The clerk handed Natasha new towels, and turned to Tony, “Do you need anything, Mr. Stark?”

"Um, our friend...." He motioned back, "Accidently broke your vending machine, I'm okay, with covering the costs--"

"No worry dear, that old thing hasn't worked for months-" She informed him, "It's scheduled for removal." 

Tony nodded, "Alright..." His eyes found the plaque again, "Um-"

The clerk gestured back, "You admiring our memorial plaque, sweetheart?"

Natasha's forehead creased, "Memorial plaque?"

Tony pushed further, “What does that mean?”

She shook her head, with a cackle, “Oh, that’s an inside joke.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll warn you, it’s morbid.” She laughed, “You really wanna know?”

“We’ve seen a lot of morbid.” Tony said, truthfully, nodding his head towards Natasha – there had never been a truer statement, considering Tony almost died, and Natasha was actually dead, for a short period, until Steve returned the soul stone to Vormir, “Hit us.”

“We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction.” She mocked, “But we are number one in Cleveland when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in Cleveland, we have the most guest suicides.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Wow.”

Natasha leaned up, whispering in his ear, “That wasn’t in the brochure.” She held up the towels, “Thank you.”

They quickly scurried away, “That was disturbing.” Tony snickered nervously, “This is the last time I let Steve Rogers decide our emergency pit stop. If I’d asked Friday, she would have found us a nicer place.”

“I don’t know.” Natasha’s mouth twitched into a smile, “It’s creepy, but it’s kinda fun.”

They made their way up the stairs, “That’s so you.”

A door swung open, and Wanda darted into view, throwing her arms out, grabbing onto the railings in her front of her.

Tony’s smile dropped, “Wanda?” He looked to Natasha, who looked as equally as concerned, “You okay?”

She turned, her face, as white as a sheet, “Did you hear that?”

Natasha looked around, “What?”

“The couple, next door, it sounded like—” Wanda pointed, to the room, behind them, with a shaking hand, “—Like they’re making a suicide pact.”

“Shit—” Tony jumped into action, hurrying back, and knocking his fist, rapidly, against the door, “Hello!”

“Get out of the way.” Natasha barked, throwing the towels aside, she raised her foot, kicking the door open, swiftly.

Tony leaped inside, flipping on the light switch, but there was no couple – the room seemed to be under construction, covered with white sheets, and full of building equipment.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Wanda paced inside, tears in her eyes, “I heard them, they were so clear.”

Natasha peeled back one of the sheets, to reveal splatters of blood, across the wall, “Look.” 

Tony held a hand under his chin, “Holy shit.”

Natasha studied it, “They were here?”

Wanda exclaimed, “But it was now, I heard them—”

“Your powers, they’re constructed from the mind stone, your mind is on a different wavelength from ours, right?” Tony asked, gently.

“Yeah.” Wanda nodded, “I still don’t really know the full extent of them.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony rested a hand on her arm, “But I think you heard an echo, a memory of the people who died in this room.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks, “I can hear the dead?”

Natasha walked back over to them, “Is that even possible?”

“Strange would be the one to ask.” Tony held out his arms, “I’m only theorizing.”

“I don’t like it here.” Wanda moved away, she took out her phone, “I’m gonna call Vis.”

Vision, Thor, Scott, and everybody else, for that case, had the right idea, of sitting out for the work retreat.

Wanda stared at her phone, her forehead creased, “No signal.”

“That’s impossible.” They all had new StarkPhones, and the connection was impeccable, “That—” He took out his phone, “No way.”

Natasha leaned over to see, “I thought your phones were absolute.”

“They are.”

She prodded his screen, “Not in creepy motels.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Look, these aren’t murders.” Natasha pointed out, “They’re suicides.”

Wanda squealed, “These?”

Tony looked up, “This place has a history with suicide.”

“It does?”

Natasha blew a slow breath, “Yeah, the owners keep score.”

“That’s gross.” Wanda put her phone back in her pocket, “I wanna leave.” 

“We should round everybody up and find somewhere new.” Tony agreed, “I don’t wanna risk it.”

They left the room and pulled the broken door to a close.

“Hey!” Rhodey called, from down in the car park, waving his hand.

All three of them hurried down, to meet him, in the middle.

Tony rushed over, placing a hand on his arm, “What’s wrong?”

“Any of you seen Bruce? “ He asked, “He went to get snacks but never came back.”

Tony slouched his shoulders, his heart running at a mile a minute, “He was acting weird when I last saw him.”

“He was?”

“Didn’t Friday alert you?”

“No.”

Tony clicked the side of his watch, “Friday, did you send the message to Rhodey?” He received no response, “Friday?”

Rhodey shook his head, “That’s not normal.”

“No signal, No Friday.” Tony hid his trembling hands in his pockets, “This is—"

Steve sprinted down the stairs, “Anybody seen Bucky?” He asked, worry laced in his tone, “He just, disappeared while I was in the shower, and he was—”

“Let me guess.” Natasha tilted her head to her shoulder, “Acting weird?”

“Yes.” Steve frowned, “Like he was, out of it.”

“It’s not only him.” Rhodey said, “Bruce is gone.”

“Something weird is going on here.” Tony itched the back of his head, “It’s not right.”

“Bucky and Bruce?” Natasha raised, “What do they have in common?”

Tony held out a hand, “Super soldier serum?”

They all turned, looking at Steve, who blurted, “I feel fine.”

Tony muttered, “Control?”

Rhodey stepped in closer, “What was that?”

“Lack of control.” Tony suggested, “Both of them, have lost control of their minds, before. In extraordinary ways. Perhaps, whatever’s going on here, it’s taking advantage of that fact.”

Steve and Rhodey, who had no idea about the history of the place they were standing in, stared at him like he had egg on his face.

Natasha jumped, smacking Tony’s arm, “Loki overpowered Clint’s mind.”

Wanda turned, sending a blast over to Sam and Clint’s door – the noise would be enough to wake the surrounding neighborhoods.

Rhodey’s eyes widened, “That’s a way to do it.” 

Wanda turned, “Should I wake up Peter?”

“No.” Tony squeezed the brim of his nose, but he wished he could simply grab Peter and get out, he had to look at the big picture. The kid was asleep, recovering, the safest place for him, despite the circumstances, was that motel room, “He’s probably sleeping through this, I’ll grab him in a second.” He looked around, noticing something obvious, “There’s no cars.” He said, “It’s a car park and there are no cars—”

Steve cut in, “But there were only five rooms.”

Tony clicked his fingers, “Unless…there wasn’t.”

Wanda jumped in, “We’re the only ones here?”

“Maybe.”

Sam and Clint’s door swung open, they both walked out, in their pajamas, bleary-eyed.

Clint barked, “What the hell?”

“This isn’t funny.” Sam groaned, “What’s going on?”

“Mind control.” Natasha said, blatantly, “We think.”

“But we’re on holiday.” Clint groaned, holding his head back, “Mind control is _so_ 2012.”

“We’re only guessing.” Natasha pulled him aside, “You feel okay?”

“Yeah.” Clint said, “I was sleeping.”

Sam folded his arms, “Can someone explain what’s going on?”

“Quick rundown.” Tony said fast, “This place is famous for its suicides.”

Clint sang, “Terrific.”

“Bruce and Bucky are missing, and they were acting weird.” He held up a hand, silencing Clint’s remarks, “And yes, weirder than usual.”

Natasha added, “Like they weren’t in control.”

Clint rubbed the nape of his neck, “You think whatever is going on here, it’s controlling people who have lost control of their minds before?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded, “So, you feeling alright?”

“Just tired.” Clint shrugged. “I mean, I know I went through it, with Loki, but definitely not as bad as those two have.”

Natasha crossed her arms, “Could the super solider serum still be involved?”

Tony held out a hand, “It could be both.”

Steve added, “Or neither.”

Tony bit down on his nails, “Whatever it is, we need to look for them.”

A noise echoed from the upper floor, they all jumped, out of their skin.

Tony looked up, he knew that noise, he was a mechanic, after all, “That’s—” It was coming from the room, under construction. “That’s a handsaw!” He charged up the stairs, as fast as possible, with everybody hot on his tail, he threw the door open.

Bucky was stood, in the center, holding the handsaw in his hand, like it weighed nothing, and he was about to slice himself in half with it.

“Barnes, no!” Tony screamed, charging ahead, with his arms held up.

Steve leaped over, “Buck!”

Tony pulled on Bucky’s arm, “Wanda!”

Wanda hurried inside, using her powers to pull the handsaw aside, she left it suspended in the air as Rhodey dashed over, pulling the plug out of the power socket.

Bucky growled, he pulled his metal arm free from Tony’s grasp and tried to crawl, at his stomach, “No!”

Wanda held up her hand, trying to get into his head, “I can’t stop him! His mind is—"

Tony taped his prosthetic arm, firing up the reactor, “Close your eyes.” He told everyone, as he held it up, blinding Bucky, with a quick flash.

Bucky jerked backward, landing on his backside, “What the hell?” He pushed himself up, on his elbows, “What’s going on?”

“Can’t believe that worked.” Tony backed out, pointing to Steve, “Explain it to him, everybody else look for Bruce – I’m grabbing Peter.”

They all scattered, calling Bruce’s name.

Tony darted down, towards his room, he fumbled for the key, “Come on, come on—”

“Somebody!” Natasha shrieked, from her room, “Quick.”

“Fuck,” Tony turned, hurrying back, “What—”

She charged back inside, “Quick, it’s Bruce!” She led him into the bathroom.

Tony wasn’t ready for the sight.

Bruce was in the bathtub, holding himself down, with the safe that was in the bedroom, it was pressed against his chest.

Tony jumped into action, trying to move it, “It’s no good.”

Natasha tried to get to the plug, “The drain’s blocked.”

“Stand back.” Tony did the same, as before, blinding Bruce with the reactor.

Bruce sat up, with a roar, he tossed the safe aside, on the bathroom floor, “What— _what_ —”

“I got this.” Natasha pushed Tony’s arm, “Go and get Peter.”

“Thank you.” Tony charged down, throwing his door open, “Come on, Pete This place is screwed.” He moved his hand, flipping on the switch.

But as the light flickered on, Tony’s world grew darker.

Peter wasn’t there.

“Peter?” He stepped inside, looking around, “No.” He stepped into the bathroom, “Peter!” He ran back outside, screaming, “Peter!”

Rhodey’s panicked stricken voice, grabbed his attention, “Tones…”

Tony snapped his head around, “What?”

“I found him.” Rhodey leaned over the gate, pointing down to the car park.

Tony leaned over, looking at the bigger picture, “No.”

Peter was standing, in the center, surrounded by a puddle of gasoline, and in his hand, was an emergency flare, that they stored in the back of the van.

“Kid!” Tony hurried, down the stairs, towards the chaos, “Peter!”

One wrong moved, and his kid was gone, _again_.

Everyone followed, standing around, with nothing to say.

Tony spun, “Wanda?”

“I can’t see into his mind, I can’t move the—” She seemed helpless, “I can’t move the flare, he could drop it, I could drop it—”

“Don’t worry.” Tony said quietly, “I’ve got this.”

The gauntlet would have the same problem, Peter would drop the flare, into the gasoline, from the shock.

Tony slowed his breathing and turned, “Hey, kid.”

Peter’s eyes were glassy, unfocused, but underneath it, Tony’s Peter was fighting to get back to the surface, he needed a helping hand, “It’s my fault.”

“What…” Tony stammered, “What’s your fault, kiddo?”

“Everything.” Peter’s eyes filled with tears, “My Mum and Dad – I should have made them stay.”

“Peter, you were only six.” Tony pointed out, keeping his voice low, “What happened to your parents shouldn’t have happened. They deserved better, and so do you.” His throat cracked, “It’s not your fault, buddy. You couldn’t have stopped them from leaving. No one knew what was going to happen.”

“Ben.” Peter met Tony’s gaze, “He was following me, when he was shot—I stormed out.”

The team held their surprise, for they had never heard these stories – they knew about the loss, but not about the circumstance.

“You were going through a change that no one else has before, Pete.” Tony spoke with his stomach in his throat, “Teenagers storm out all the time. That is not your fault. You know that. May has told you that, so many times, it—”

Peter cut in, “She hates me.”

Tony hiccuped, “She could never hate you.”

Peter tightened his grip around the flare, “Ben would still be here if it wasn’t for me—”

“No.” Tony interrupted, “You are not responsible for the actions of others.”

“What about you?”

Tony stared, at a loss for words.

“You nearly died.”

Tony looked, at his prosthetic arm, “That was my choice, Pete.”

Tears fell down Peter’s cheeks, “You did it for me.”

“Still not your fault.”

“Everyone around me gets hurt.” Peter’s chin trembled, “You’ll all be gone if I stay.”

“No, baby.” Tony edged closer, “No, we need you.” He motioned back, “All of us need Peter Parker.”

“Nobody needs me!” Peter snapped, “That’s what they say.”

“Who?”

“People at school.”

“They’re bullies, nothing more.” He pointed, to the flare, “I’m gonna need you to pass that to me, kiddo, and then we’ll figure this out together, huh? Like we always do.”

“Not this time.” Peter said, emotionlessly, “I’ve had enough.”

“Okay, buddy. Listen to me, okay?” Tony pleaded, “Something is doing this to you. Making you think this. They went after Bruce and Bucky – they’ve got to you too. I should have realized, I should have guessed—”

 _Control?_ Peter lost control of everything when he was bitten by the spider. It changed his genetics, overnight, and that should have killed him. Tony wasn’t there then, but he could imagine, the agony the kid went through. The venom, from the spider, had a similar structure, to the super-soldier serum, but it wasn’t the same, still, Tony had only just connected those dots. He’d hate himself, for being that slow, no matter how this turned out.

“No, I don’t—” Pete shook his head, “No, this is me, I’m a mistake.”

“This isn’t you.” Tony sniffled, “We’re gonna be okay, kiddo. I promise.” He pointed, “You’re not a mistake. Anything but. You’re—” His voice wavered, “You’re my kid, and I love you—”

The unfamiliarity in Peter’s eyes started to clear.

“So, if…” Tony stepped forward, into the gasoline, “If you’re gonna do this…”

Rhodey gasped in a gentle knowing tone, from behind, “Oh, Tones…”

Tony swallowed the lump, in his throat, “You’re gonna have to take me with you then.”

Peter’s face contorted, as he stared Tony in the eye.

Tony carefully pulled the flare out of Peter’s grip, he held it back, “Take it.”

“I—” Steve wrapped his hand around it, avoiding the gasoline puddle, “I’ve got it.”

“Thank you.”

Peter flinched, his body slouching, “Mr. Stark?” He squeaked, looking around, the car park, “What—”

Tony reached over, pressing a hand against Peter’s cheek, “Hey there, kiddo.”

Peter leaned into his palm, he blurted, “That wasn’t me, that wasn’t—Oh, God—I couldn’t stop, I couldn’t—"

Tony tugged him into a hug, combing his hand through Peter’s gasoline-ridden hair, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He muttered, “You’re back.” He held him, tight, “I’ve got you."


End file.
